Many governing bodies require headlights to be installed and operational on many types of vehicles, such as automobiles, bicycles, trains, aircraft, and the like. Typically, the headlight is attached to the front of the vehicle and shines a uniform light onto the road or other surface in front of the vehicle. Many headlights utilize a light source (such as a light bulb) placed near the focus of a reflector of parabolic shape that reflects the lights through a forward-facing lens to guide the light beam to illuminate the road surface in front of the vehicle. Further, some headlight constructions may include a low beam setting and a high beam setting. However, traditional headlights often fail to properly illuminate the scene in front of the vehicle in particular circumstances, such as rural roads with little to no street light presence and in rainy or foggy conditions. It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.